


フラジール(fragile,易碎)下

by A_Hitomiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hitomiko/pseuds/A_Hitomiko





	フラジール(fragile,易碎)下

金希澈這號人物，崔始源是略有耳聞的。  
這幾年在商場上混得不錯的人，擅長交際但絕不會放軟姿態，結交了一幫跟他一樣脾氣的人，也算是小有名氣。  
認識金鐘雲的那個晚上，崔始源就讓人去做了一番調查，畢竟俗話說知己知彼百戰百勝嘛。  
除了請人調查之外，自己當然也要身體力行才有誠意嘛，不然追人搞得像追捕犯人，他自己也覺得奇怪。  
至於調查方法嘛......當然是要從人妻下手啊。  
在金希澈決定要和金鐘雲回到過去後，便撤除了所有的監控設備，讓金鐘雲可以自己外出，但這不但沒有明顯幫助兩人的情感回溫，還大大增加了崔始源下手的機會。

比如說低機率的偶遇：  
「鐘雲哥也喜歡這間咖啡廳嗎？」  
「嗯...我從雜誌上看到的。」  
「特別推薦這裡的耶加雪菲，老闆烘豆的技術很好，深焙的豆子不會焦。雖然我還是比較喜歡喝甜的，哈哈哈。」  
「謝謝你...呃......」  
「崔始源。」  
「對，始源。我們在圭賢那邊見過對吧？」  
「你記得啊......」

又比如說高相似的喜好：  
「又遇到了呢。」  
「是啊，我很喜歡這家店的設計，他們每一季的新品我都有關注。」  
「又是雜誌上嗎？」  
「是啊，現在總算可以先看到商品再買了。」  
「這個牌子的店，每一間都有獨特的設計風格，還有特定商品。」  
「始源知道很多呢。」  
「是啊，因為我也很喜歡這裡的設計。對了，要不要跟我去另一間看看？我聽說他們已經開始展示特定商品了。」  
「可是......」  
「就只在幾個區外而已，我讓司機載我們只要十多分鐘。」  
「我想說謝謝，但是.......」  
「會讓你在門禁前回家的。」  
「那好吧。」

搭建了友誼的橋樑之後，便是慢慢入侵對方的內心。  
都說老公在外、不用照顧孩子跟長輩的人妻是按耐不了寂寞的，看來成人影片還是有值得參考的地方嘛。  
比如《F奶人妻凌辱系列》、《逞著老公不在家強姦隔壁人妻》、《給鄰居太太的深夜邀請》、《老公的黑人同事》......  
雖然崔始源很想就直接實踐大部分影片的劇情，不過他想走長遠的路線，所以還是研究前輩們留下的心理暗示教學比較實際。

像是給他設下心錨：  
我知道這麼說很冒犯，但是，希澈先生這樣，難道是對你已經不在乎了嗎？  
如果一個人突然放你自由，你覺得代表什麼？代表他已經不需要你了，或是他找到了比你更好的人。

收買他的心理醫師跟威脅他的朋友：  
你說C先生跟你有很多共同點嗎？很好啊，你應該多跟他交流；聽起來C先生是個很好的朋友，你應該多依靠對方。  
始源哥真的值得信賴，比希澈哥好上太多了。

然後製造不實的謠言：  
金總最近好像跟女秘書靠的很近呢。  
聽說兩人去日本訂了同一間房。  
你看，連照片都貼出來了。  
——  
崔始源的攻勢是那麼的順人心意。

「始源，我該怎麼辦？希澈是不是不愛我了？」金鐘雲趴在吧台，他對於突然的轉變感到不安。  
「鐘雲哥，沒事的。」經過幾個禮拜的接觸，崔始源現在已經可以進入到金鐘雲的警戒圈內。他輕輕拍了對方的肩膀，「我會陪著哥的。」  
「謝謝......」  
「不用謝，這是我應該的。」拍著肩膀的手，順手把人圈入懷裡了。

崔始源的邀約是那麼的不忍拒絕。

「哥，我剛好經過這裡，順便送你回家吧。」崔始源撐著傘。  
只要金希澈有事外出不回，就一定會在路上碰到崔始源，這已經不知道是這個月第幾次的偶遇了。  
「好。」金鐘雲是第一次答應。  
金鐘雲下意識用右手遮住了左手的戒指，好像這樣就能不被發現一樣。

就算偷嚐一點，也沒關係吧？

「始源，你外套濕了。」金鐘雲不願直視崔始源的眼睛。  
「是啊。」崔始源已經知曉了接下來的劇情。  
以等待外套乾為藉口，兩人的第一次是在金希澈最中意的那張沙發上。  
雖然金鐘雲一開始還有點抗拒，不過半個多鐘頭後就哭著讓崔始源再用力點。  
雙手抱緊崔始源的外套，臉埋在那裡面，似乎是不希望外套變乾。  
那是崔始源第一次看見尾椎的白色蝴蝶，振翅的聲音、金鐘雲哭著喘息的樣子，真的是......讓人硬。

每次私會結束後，崔始源喜歡將金鐘雲帶到郊區的便宜愛情旅館。  
在崔始源的職業生涯中，有一次監視臥底便是在這樣的空間裡。這裡隔音極差，外表看起來很乾淨，但是若是用紫外線燈一照......肯定很不得了。  
「在這裡不需要思考其他的事，人們都是為了相同的目的聚集在這裡的。」崔始源引導著，「把自己交給我。」  
「好。」  
骯髒的地板、污濁的牆壁、發黃的床單......一切都是骯髒的，讓人興奮的骯髒。  
就連金鐘雲也已經不論身心，都被染上別的顏色了。  
——  
雖然前前後後調查了幾個月，崔始源卻還沒見過金希澈本人。  
幾個月後在酒吧算是他們第一次打照面。

「希澈哥，這位是崔始源，是大我一屆的高中學長。」曺圭賢做為中間人幫忙介紹，「是新的員工。」  
金希澈看著崔始源點了點頭，「我是金希澈，這位是內人金鐘雲。」  
金鐘雲禮貌的點了頭，眼睛打量著刮了鬍子的崔始源......原來，人有沒有鬍子差異可以這麼大嗎？  
「希澈哥、鐘雲哥，真是幸會了。」崔始源笑著起身伸出手，「能有這樣一位美人作伴，想必一定很幸福。」  
「謝謝，你滿會說話的嘛。」金希澈難得回握，似乎是心情不錯，「圭賢，今天來點低度數的就好，晚一點想開車去郊區看看，有什麼吃的也一起拿來吧。」  
「好，我準備些冷盤可以嗎？現在已經八點了，這樣也比較好消化。」曺圭賢試圖回想冰箱裡還有什麼食材。  
「好啊，那就這樣吧。」  
金希澈拉著金鐘雲坐到了沙發上，兩人你儂我儂的說著悄悄話。  
在吧台待命的崔始源什麼也聽不見，但他也不在意，反正他們已經準備妥當，剩下有的是時間。

「圭賢，我們先走啦。」  
十點一到，金希澈說著要去看夜景，便急忙帶著金鐘雲離開。  
兩分鐘後，來打假工崔始源也消失了。  
曺圭賢碎念了幾句，不過看在崔學長送的紅酒份上，還算可以容忍。

「鐘雲啊，還記得這個地方嗎？」金希澈將車停在一片樹林裡，溫帶森林裡沒有雜草，可以透過樹木之間的空隙看見都市的夜景。  
「記得。」金鐘雲當然記得，這裡是他們第三次約會的地點。金希澈半夜把他從床上挖起來，嚷著去看夜景，騎了一個鐘頭的機車跑來，卻誤打誤撞的得到了一個秘密基地。  
因為前方已經沒有足夠寬敞的道路，兩人下了車準備向目的地前進。兩人偶爾踩著舞步，在月光與月光間穿梭。  
在月光指引的最後，一座廢棄的教堂矗立在那裡。  
廢棄的教堂，除了缺少屋頂跟部分的牆壁之外，還缺少上帝。  
「其實啊。」金希澈的手不安份的移向金鐘雲的腰，「我很早之前就想在這裡跟你做了......月光照耀下的你就像是歐洲神話中的女神一樣，感覺離我這個凡人很遙遠，但又確實在我身邊、在我心裡，也確實能握得住你......鐘雲，我的寶貝，我的信仰，我的神......請問今晚我能成為被眷顧的人嗎？」  
「這就要看你能為我奉獻什麼。」金鐘雲露出了很淺的笑容。  
「數以億計的生命如何？」金希澈一邊吻著愛人，一邊解下兩人的衣物。  
兩人坐在一片厚重的大理石上，它可能曾經是祭祀用的祭台，在廢棄了多年之後，被金希澈動了主意打算拿來再次使用。  
金鐘雲裸著身坐在祭台上往下看，粉紅雲朵、紅寶石戒指，他們是他與人間最後的連結。  
月光灑在金鐘雲的身上，一瞬間好像身處於畫中。他感受著夜晚泠冽的空氣與礦物傳來的冰冷，不得不說，夜風吹得他有點頭疼，「希澈，抱我好嗎？用足夠使我留念的愛情，把我留在人間。」  
金鐘雲不曉得自己為何還有興致陪金希澈演戲，或許這就是神的仁慈吧？  
「我的神、我永遠的愛人，我將為你奉獻上數以億計的生命，將他們全部送入你的體內......」  
然而，仁慈的神明並不打算告訴他的信徒，遠處有個惡魔在窺視著......

 

「我並不介意他突然醒來，但是你不在乎嗎？」崔始源親吻著金鐘雲的側頸，感受著他跳動的頸動脈，感受著生命的進行。  
「是到如今也沒什麼好在乎的了。」金鐘雲覺得脖子有點癢，「喂，你鬍子真的有剃乾淨嗎？」  
「我有剃乾淨啊，你再確認確認。」崔始源又故意的蹭了蹭，「對吧？」  
「嘖，崔始源你再這樣下次不准碰我。」金鐘雲煩躁的動了動身體，他讓崔始源平躺在床，自己坐到了對方腰上，「沒事拖這麼久，你到底行不行啊？」  
崔始源的名言語錄：『當有人覺得你不行，你就該把對方幹到失神』。質疑男人的能力，無疑是在自討苦吃。

「唔...就這樣進來...太深了......」金鐘雲身子向後微彎，小手撐在崔始源的膝蓋上，低下頭便看見自己的腹部被頂出一個小始源的形狀。  
幾個月來，金希澈沒有再動手，所以也沒有新的瘀青出現，金鐘雲的腹部是一片的白皙，在月光的照射下既然有種特別的神聖感。  
崔始源握住金鐘雲的腰，用力往下一扣......  
雖然出門前才跟金希澈做過，但是金鐘雲還是因為疼痛發出了微弱的叫聲。兩者的性器長度差不多，但是崔始源的龜頭明顯比金希澈大上了一些，在這個體位下能夠直接頂到乙狀結腸的彎處。  
崔始源動著腰，快速的往深處撞擊。  
兩人是第一次嘗試這個體位，金鐘雲其實並沒有那麼擅長，原本撐在崔始源腿上的小手，已經滑到人家的腹肌上，身體全靠著打直的雙手在撐著，若從背後來看的話，就能看見線條漂亮的脊椎跟肩頰骨。若不是崔始源用手卡在他腰上，他肯定已經要軟躺在對方身上了。  
金鐘雲感覺自己就要高潮了，不知道是因為崔始源的努力，還是性器上的青筋擦過前列腺時導致的，或是不知道身後的金希澈什麼時候會醒來，這種隨時會破蛹而出的緊張感導致的。  
金鐘雲咬著唇，露出一個享受的笑容。他的瀏海被汗打濕，被他用不知道哪裡來的力氣往上撥起，幾撮頭髮還是掉了下來，最後黏在額頭上。  
崔始源喜歡這個笑容，那是今天最有效的春藥。  
「讓你還有笑著的空閒，看來是我不夠努力呢。」崔始源暫時退出性器將人推倒躺平在床上，自己跪在金鐘雲的身上，低頭給他一個長且纏綿的吻。  
金鐘雲很享受崔始源的吻，小手環抱在對方的脖子上。  
在結束了這個長吻之後，又繼續他們的性事。  
金鐘雲看了眼被綁起來的金希澈，內心已經沒有情感了。  
崔始源壓著金鐘雲的大腿，讓他將腿張到最大。過於集中的性事讓金鐘雲的穴瓣變得有些紅腫，而且無法完全貼合起來，半透明的潤滑油從小小的洞口中流了出來。  
「這樣簡直就像女人出水一樣。」崔始源笑著將性器貼在會陰，輕輕磨蹭著，潤滑油跟前列腺液混合在一塊，好不色情。  
「你不喜歡嗎？」金鐘雲覺得很癢，為了止住下身的感覺，兩隻小手玩起了自己的乳首，「始源不喜歡嗎？」  
「喜歡啊，你所有的樣子我都喜歡。」崔始源再次進入金鐘雲的體內，「但我最喜歡看你發騷的樣子。」  
金鐘雲已經懶得去管金希澈什麼時候會醒來了，享受於性事才是當務之急。

「我再幫你口一下吧。」金鐘雲笑著說，「始源你才射了兩次。」  
「好啊。」崔始源從不會逼他人配合，時候到了機會就會自己來，「這是在報復我剛才把你操射三次嗎？」  
「才不是。」金鐘雲鼓起臉頰，雙手扶著小始源搓動著。  
「鐘雲，只能用嘴。」崔始源揉了揉金鐘雲因為汗水而凌亂的頭髮，「哥試試看讓我半小時內射出來？」  
「我會讓你十五分鐘就繳械的。」  
金鐘雲將手放下，身體躺趴在崔始源的腿間，打算拿金希澈教出的方式來對付崔始源。  
先是沿著整個柱身舔過一遍，在到睪丸的時候還不忘用牙齒輕咬一下，其次便是對龜頭下手，舌尖要先繞冠狀溝幾圈，然後在馬眼上來回舔拭。在感覺到對方漲大之後，邊吸著龜頭邊退出，然後重複個幾次。  
在那之後便只要努力含住對方的性器，吞吐中再重複上述步驟就行。  
「唔.......」崔始源努力忍住快感，抓住被單的手上浮出肌肉，腹部的人魚線也變得明顯，還有金鐘雲最喜歡的下腹青筋。  
十五分鐘過去了，崔始源開始擔憂自己可能要繳械了，他試圖看向別的地方轉移注意力，卻被那隻白色的蝴蝶給吸引了。  
金鐘雲雖然趴著，但那下身卻不知怎麼不安定的翹的高高的，也因此能清楚看見位於尾椎的蝴蝶紋身。  
蝴蝶擺動著身體，卻像是在下墜一樣——  
是啊，就跟他的主人一樣。

金希澈醒來時，發現自己被固定在椅子上。他第一反應是認為自己被綁架，隨後卻看到眼前那張大床上，他的愛人金鐘雲在那上面沈悶的喘息著。  
金鐘雲面部朝下，似乎正在經歷什麼痛苦的過程，身上沒有其他東西遮掩，朝陽剛升起，弱光透過紗簾照射進來，身體的影子與角落變得更加色情......還有那嗡嗡聲，如果金希澈沒有認知錯誤的話，此時應該有一根強而有力的假陰莖正在金鐘雲的體內運轉著。  
「醒來了嗎？」崔始源衣冠楚楚的從角落走出來，「我還以為你會再睡一下呢，不過我們能在等待的時候聊一聊。」  
「誰他媽要跟你聊天！」金希澈憤怒的吼道。  
「我是個甘願為慾望墮落的人，就跟你一樣。」崔始源微笑看著被束縛在木椅上的金希澈。  
「屁！我們才不一樣！」金希澈奮力的掙扎。  
「你自己也很明白吧？你們是回不到過去的。」崔始源坐到床墊上，用長著厚繭的右手，輕輕觸碰著金鐘雲冒出汗的後腰，「一樣的啊，你看你自己，現在可真是硬的可怕。」  
「我？」金希澈此時才意識到，自己的性器已經堅挺著，透明的前列腺液一點一點的流出。  
「你不是也很了解嗎？看到他這樣子，就想把他變成只雌伏在自己身下的......」崔始源停頓了一下，似乎是在尋找一個好的名詞，「禁臠。」  
「瘋子！你他媽的是個瘋子！你以為你是皇帝嗎？」金希澈快要瘋了，那人明明就是只屬於自己的！  
崔始源似乎沒有想要停止，「當你發現到單純的性愛已經無法滿足時，你便動用了暴力......啊，並沒有譴責的意思。暴力、虐殺、自私、爭執，這些是人類與生俱來的能力。」  
「我他媽根本不懂你這個瘋子在講什麼！」金希澈看著崔始源抽出金鐘雲身後的按摩棒，崔始源故意把速度拉得很漫長，這讓他變得更加急躁。  
「你早就明白了。」  
「我警告你！我一定會讓你後悔的！」金希澈的腦中充滿著因獨佔欲而燃起的憤怒，「金鐘雲是我的東西！」  
「鐘雲，聽見了嗎？就跟你說了，我是不會騙人的。」崔始源露出遺憾的表情，「把你當作物品來看待，這就是值得你浪費十年去愛的人嗎？」  
金鐘雲坐起身，他無力的靠在崔始源的身上，任由對方對自己隨意撫摸。  
「鐘雲......？」金希澈沒有想到，金鐘雲居然是醒著的。  
室內的光線一點一點的增加，待到刺眼的陽光完全照進了房間，迎來的卻不是燦爛與美好。  
金希澈此時才發現，金鐘雲的身上多了很多不是他留下的痕跡......再仔細一看，床單上盡是交纏後才會有的體液，「金鐘雲，你背叛了我嗎？」  
金鐘雲沒有說出回應，取而代之的是一個疲憊的笑容。  
「你給我說話啊！」金希澈這輩子最不能忍受的，就是被背叛。

「希澈，對不起。」金鐘雲取下了左手上的戒指。  
「金鐘雲，我不准你取下戒指！」金希澈看著那圈戒痕，感覺自己的心臟被勒上了，「我愛你啊！金鐘雲！」  
「寶貝，你先去洗個澡吧，這邊的事留著我處理。」崔始源親了親金鐘雲的髮尾，「身上都沾上我的味道了。」  
等到金鐘雲離開房間，崔始源才開口，「金希澈先生，我真心的向你致謝。」  
「你在說什麼......？」金希澈只覺得面前的這個男人瘋了。  
「你知道嗎？我若是你，就不會搞出什麼十週年再相愛的戲碼......  
你既然已經折去了青鳥的翅膀，決定要將他鎖在籠子裡了，何必再為他療傷給他飛走的機會呢......」崔始源做出了翅膀揮舞的動作。  
「就因為你讓他看見了藍天，他才會離開你的。」崔始源笑著，那笑容就像夏日的烈陽，卻又與他的話語不違和。  
「你算什麼藍天？」金希澈憤怒的問。  
「這幾個月下來，我陪著他完成了許多原本想跟你一起完成的事。  
我們會去咖啡店坐著，或是在公園內散步，前陣子還去看了畫展......啊，還順便實踐了好幾個本市情侶最佳約會行程。」崔始源不知從哪裡拿出了一個聖誕水晶球，「可愛吧？鐘雲哥選的，明明還不到聖誕節，但是因為覺得裡面的兔子太孤單所以還是買下了。」  
「那又怎樣？」金希澈不屑，禮物什麼的，他也有一堆。  
「金希澈，你把金鐘雲養成了什麼樣子你自己不知道嗎？  
被控制這麼久，突然的改變只會讓他沒有安全感，像隻新生的幼兔，特別惹人愛憐......」崔始源走近金希澈，剩下的話他必須要悄悄講才行......  
「所以我就忍不住出手啦。」  
金希澈飆出一長串的髒話，然而崔始源卻一臉「你開心就好」的看著他。  
「填補了他的不安，所以我是他的藍天。」崔始源貌似很喜歡這個比喻，「一片可以讓他安全飛翔的天。」  
——  
金鐘雲以為自己找到了適合他的那片天，但那終究會是個鳥籠。  
只是他還沒發覺而已。


End file.
